silver the dark
by FXCF
Summary: after a fate-full night, silver's heart becomes black when he learns that blaze was cheating on him for sonic. someone noticed. mephiles the dark sees his hate, and gives silver a chance for revendge. so, who will win, the liar, or the beast?
1. Chapter 1

Sooo i decided to make a sonic story. Yoi.

WARNING: this uses the "silver is almighty" theory. Ima silver fan, so this will be OP-ified.

So, leggo! My eggo!

Silver trudged through the snow, towards the small wood cabin he, shadow, and sonic built. He and the team had taken a small trip to the snow capped mountains for sonic's birth-day. Silver had gone for a hike, was regretting his decision. He shivered as the cabin came into view. Running, he opened and shut the door, removing his coat and placing it on the coat rack. "I'm back!" silver said, notifying the others of his return. "Welcome back silver." vanilla greeted. "Hey vanilla. Where is everyone?" silver asked. "Well, tails is working on the tornado, cream is asleep, shadow is getting food, and sonic went for a hike with the others." silver nodded, and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. "Want some?" silver asked politely. Vanilla shrugged. "Shure" as he poured her a cup o' joe, she asked "how was your walk?" silver shrugged. "It was all right. Cold as heck though, i mean, i know it was gonna be below twenty, but this low?" vanilla shrugged. "That's how it is up in the mountains." silver chuckled. "Yeah.." he sipped from his coffee. After a few hours, the others came home. Sonic, rouge, knuckles, and blaze, soon followed by shadow. After a few hours of talking, they decided to hit the sack.

As silver was about to fall asleep, he heard moaning. _Blaze's_ moaning. He got up, and went outside to her room. Yep, moaning. Then he heard it. " _Oohh, sonic! Yes! Right there!"_ silver's heart stopped. " _Im soo much better than silver, huh?"_ he heard sonic say. A tear fell from his eye, as he walked back to his bed, but sleep refused to come to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver walked downstairs with a fake smile. "Mornin guys." he said, the sadness and anger unseen by all but vanilla. She saw silver's eyes, a little red. "Ima go for a walk. Be back in a hour." he grabbed his coat and left. Sonic rose a [metaphorical] eyebrow. "Does silv not know that he has been asleep for hours? It's eleven!" blaze shrugged.

Atop the mountains, in a cave.

"BASTARD!" silver yelled as he punched a bolder in rage. He started to throw boulders at other boulders. "RRAGGH!" silver roared as he blasted a hole in the wall of the cave. Soon, silver's energy ran out, and he fell to his knees, sobbing. After a hour, he fell asleep.

In the void of silver's heart.

" _ **Awaken, silver"**_ a dark yet soothing voice said. "uh... huh?" silver looked around him at the black void. A figure materialized in front of silver. "M-m-m-mephiles?!" the dark king nodded. " _ **It's sad. You have everything that a female would love. Naive, kind yet strong, and a true sense of love. Yet your girl left you for a fast failure."**_ silver stood, silent. " _ **You see, silver, i have a proposition for you. Your heart is corrupted, dead, blacked out from emotion. Thanks to that, i can make you stronger. I can make you god, and you can make me alive. We can get revenge! You get blaze back, too, for sonic will be out of the picture!"**_ meph stuck his hand out." _ **whaddya say, silver?"**_ silver hesitated, then shook mephiles hand. His muzzle widened. " _ **Let's get this party started!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

A sharp knock came from the door of the cabin. "I'll get it!" cream said. As she walked to the door, she shot sonic a mean look. Sonic's arm was wrapped around blaze's waist, and her arm was over sonic's shoulder. "Are you sure about breaking up with silver?" vanilla asked, not bothering to keep a calm voice. Blaze nodded. "Hello mr. silver!" cream said as she opened the door to reveal the aforementioned psychic. "Heya cream." silver said with a smile. He walked over to blaze and sonic, still smiling. Blaze spoke up. "So, i guess you know, huh?" silver nodded, still smiling. "To be curt, i hope your love life goes well, blaze." his smile turned into a fanged filled grin. "But just to let you know.." silver's head turned left and right, a loud cracking sound coming from his neck. He looked at the two, his eye's now a sick neon green, and the veins of his eyes noticeable. " _Karma is loveless"_ he blinked, and his eye's were normal. "Well, night ya'll." silver said, and walked to his room. Blaze and sonic looked at each other, before the looking at the others. "Did.. anyone else see that?" rouge nodded. "That was disgusting." "his eye's…." shadow said, he was behind the new couple when silver did that.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own brand new day. Neil patrick herison does.

" _ **Aaannnd TOSS!"**_ at the que, silver flung the dark clone at the wall, the force crushing their head. " _ **impressive"**_ silver chuckled. "Hey, don't inflate my ego." " _ **let's go through the claw exercise"**_ at this, silver's gloves crystallized, forming into mephiles claws. " _Let's go!"_

A few hours later

"I'm back!" silver shouted. Knuckles waved from the couch. Silver plopped down next to him. "So, what's on the news?" silver asked. Knuckles shrugged. "Not mutch. Stock is up, though" silver nodded. A few minutes later, he fell asleep.

Knuckles looked at the sleeping hedgehog. "Hey sonic, he's asleep!" he called to sonic. The sound of stumbling came from upstairs, and sonic came running down, along with blaze, who looked slightly dazed with bliss. "Bout time!" sonic and blaze ran out. Knuckles sighed. "Horny bastards." he looked at silver, or, where silver was. As he stood, the door shut.

Blaze was moaning in lust as sonic "played" with her. After a while, they stopped, for they heard footsteps. Behind a bush, they saw silver clearing his throat. To their surprise, he sung.

" _This appeared as a moral dilemma_

 _Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate_

 _The worst of the plague that devoured humanity_

 _It's true I was vague on the 'How'_

 _so how can it be that you have shown me the light?_

 _It's a brand new day_

 _And the sun is high_

 _All the birds are singing"_

To their surprise, silver pointed to sonic

" _That you're gonna die_

 _How I hesitated_

 _Now I wonder why_

 _It's a brand new day_

 _All the times that you beat me unconscious I'll forgive"_

Silver shrugged

" _All the crimes Incomplete, listen honestly I'll live_

 _Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-it-all is through_

 _Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you Who showed me the light_

 _It's a brand new me_

 _I've got no remorse_

 _Now the water's rising but I know the course_

 _I'm gonna shock the world_

 _Gonna Show Bad Horse_

 _It's a Brand New Day_

 _And blaze will see the evil me_

 _Not a joke, not a dork, not a failure_

 _And she may cry but her tears will dry_

 _When I hand her the keys to a shiny new love"_

He walked to them, and grabbed sonic by the neck

" _It's a brand new day_

 _Yeah the sun is high_

 _All the angels sing Because you're gonna die_

 _Go ahead and laugh_

 _Yeah I'm a funny guy_

 _Tell everyone goodbye_

 _It's a brand new day"_

Sonic woke up, his neck hurting like hell. What happened? Blaze groaned next to him.

What happened last night?


	5. Chapter 5

As sonic's eyes readjusted to the dark, he saw that he and blaze were tied down to steel chairs. "Good morning, love birds~" a sly yet dark voice said. Sonic frantically looked around, and located a white hedgehog. His fur was pure white, on his arm and shoulders were what looked like crystals coming out of them. His eye scarla was blood red, his eyes neon green. He had no mouth. The edges of his muzzle had crystal spikes protruding from them, and his quills ended with an upward curve and crystals. On his forehead, ten quills stuck out in a leaf like pattern, all made of crystal. His knees has crystals coming out of his kneecaps, and his boots looked like silver and shadows mixed together. Realization came to sonic. "SILVER!? What happened to you?!" silver laughed a dark chorus of gravely chuckles. "Oh not much, just heartbreak and a deal with satan." he growled. Roughly, silver grabbed sonic by the chin, forcing him to look silver in the eyes. "And don't call me silver, it's silephilis, silephilis the dark." a chill went down sonic's spine at the end of his name. "Oh hey, blazey is waking up~" silephilis noted. Good timing went in silephilis favor, as she woke up. "W-wha.." blaze looked in fear at silephilis. "Bout time love~" blaze struggled against the steel bands holding her down. "Oh you ain't goin anywhere, not till i had my fun~!"

WARNING: torture scene in next chap.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: torture

Silephilis waltzed over to blaze, reaching over to her left breast, grabbing it hard, and, with his claws, ripped it off, making her scream in agony. Next, he moved to sonic, and pulled out a rusty cleaver, sending it into his knee, going four inches in. silephilis kept hacking at his knee, ignoring his screams of pain. Soon, the bone snapped in half, and his leg fell off. Silephilis then walked backwards, into the dark, before returning with a sawed off shotgun. Placing the barrel against sonics crotch, he pulled the trigger. And there goes his shlong. Moving to blaze, he placed the barrel against her stomach, and fired. Blood stained silephilis face, and blaze almost died, but somehow was still alive. "I made this pocket dimension, so you can't faint or die. And when you leave, you will forget all events!" silephilis shouted in glee. Walking over to sonic, silephilis placed a rusty nail over his eye, and slammed it in. then, silephilis heard whimpering. Looking to blaze, he walked over to the crying cat. "Why are you so sad? I'm just making you feel what i felt when you _**BrOkE mY hEaRt!"**_ he made a mouth appear on his muzzle, and nipped her ear, before ripping it off. He swallowed her ear, and growled. " _ **Delicious.."**_ silephilis said with a smile. He bit into her shoulder, consuming her flesh and bone. Her arm fell to the ground as tears flooded her sight. Silephilis moved his head up, and ran his long pointed tongue over her tears. " _ **Don't cry, it's just karma~"**_ silephilis said slyly. He looked at his watch, and frowned. " _ **Look at the time. Almost lunch. Better take you back."**_ at that, the world went white.

Blaze woke with a start. Her whole body hurt. She glanced at her naked form, and saw that uneven red lines surrounded her left breast, and spots littered her gut and shoulder. Where did those come from?


End file.
